〈短PWP〉一辆没有名字的车 （咕哒闪）
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 藤原立香XC闪 总之就是车


藤原立香X吉尔伽美什

#####

当一只猫咪吃饱肚子的时候，它不会把猎物很快的杀死，而是松开爪子，在耗子试图逃窜的时候再将其一爪扣住，高高在上的俯视着可怜的小东西。

藤丸立香自认是不愿意被比作耗子这种生物的，当然，吉尔伽美什也不是能被比作猫咪的存在一一尽管现在乌鲁克的贤王大人不像英雄王时期那般压迫感十足，但究其本质依然是大型食肉猫科动物。

在吉尔伽美什眼中，现在的自己大概和一只肥兔子没什么区别吧，试图逃走无果被一把摁住的藤丸无奈的想，身体已经不由自主开始瑟瑟发抖。

"怎么？本王看起来很可怕吗？"金色大猫慢慢凑上前，眼里满是欣赏猎物无奈挣扎的愉悦之光，娇艳的舌尖探出来舔了舔嘴角:"放心吧，不会把你煮来吃的。"

不不不，您这么说我更害怕了…

"啊、啊，那那个，王sama，到这个地方…是有什么要务需要…"

"呐，想必你从那个半魔哪了解到现在本王负担着好几个servant还有整个乌鲁克的结界的这件事吧。"纤长凝润的手指从喉结一路向上，最后点在下巴上往上一挑，强迫4000多年后的小白兔子把视线对准自己。

"你们迦勒底在前几个特异点的表现本王也看到了，既然能和那么多servant定下契约，魔力想必不会太差吧~"

勾人的尾音颤动着耳膜，贤王那身某种意义上糟糕透顶的服饰在眼下起到了应有的作用，比如说藤丸立香现在觉得自己应该把头扭向一边或者闭上眼睛，但眼睛就是不听大脑的指挥，死死地盯着魔鬼诱惑的面容，盯着那双珠粉的薄唇开开合合吐出引诱。

引诱人堕落。

"就这么害怕本王吗？"吉尔伽美什抛出调侃的问题，好整以暇地看着这个不久前说出解决三女神同盟的豪言壮语的小男生。他在自己面前抖如筛糠，害怕但又不敢挪开眼睛的样子取悦了捉摸不定的王。

"呵呵呵呵，你这小鬼居然…啊哈哈哈哈…之前碰上的那些有魅惑技能的敌人究竟是怎么过来的啊哈哈哈哈…" 他笑的太张扬了，藤丸立香慌手慌脚的试图让他的音量降低点。

"会，会被听到的啊！"他无措地挥着手说到，完全没注意到自己的音量也大了起来。

可比起这个下半身某个特殊部位在过于亲密的接触下发生的膨胀更让他在意。

"放宽心，结界本王早就架设好了。"吉尔伽美什故意一样用臀部磨蹭着藤丸逐渐抬头的下体。"这种反应算什么啊，没有过和召唤的从者补魔的经历吗？"肆意的笑声变成"嗤嗤"的轻笑。

"没、没有过。"藤丸说的像是犯了错一样结结巴巴，然后突然意识到了什么猛地起身："话说我为什么要做那种事啊…唔…"

真是狗血啊，这种只会发生在里番的事情居然真的发生了，吉尔伽美什显然也楞了一下，不过他很快就反应了过来，并成功利用这个意外让纯情小男生的脸红成了猴屁股。

香香的，软软的，舌头被带起来和外来者纠缠在一起，唾液在口腔积聚然后交换，等结束时两人唇间拉出银丝。藤丸立香才意识到自己宝贵的初吻没了，更要命的是一一他下面更硬了，能清楚地感觉到上面有血管在跳，还有贴着那里恶意摩擦的肌肤弹性有多好…

等等！我还是直的吗？！藤丸立香扪心自问。

"还真是第一次啊，好久没看过这么有趣的表情了，那家伙…嘛，算了。"吉尔伽美什眼睛暗了暗，似乎回想起了什么，但很快投入到了现在。

"既然如此，你的初夜，就由本王收下了。"

真的…变成H本了。

藤丸立香僵硬的看着乌鲁克的王褪去那身起不了多少作用的服饰，灿金的头埋到自己两腿间，精致的额饰碰到自己小腹上，用牙齿拉开裤链，熟练的含入那根迫不及待跳出来的不争气的肉棒，舌尖紧贴着肉棒的下方从尖端移动到根部，温柔的含住鼓鼓的囊袋，舔舐上面细密的褶皱，再亲吻着攀爬到龟头，将其彻底纳入口腔。

"唔、唔唔…咳、咳…"粗硬的肉棒填满口腔，喉咙被堵塞的不适感让吉尔伽美什不自觉地皱起眉，努力地试图开放下颌努力向里吞咽，但这种刺激对于还是未成年的青春期男生实在是太大，以至于还没有享受到什么就直接将大量稠白的精液直接释放出来。

突如其来的射精打乱了吉尔伽美什的节奏，他坐起来不停地呛咳着，用手捂住嘴尽力不让那些液体落到床单上。

"抱、抱歉…没事吧…"藤丸立香一边道歉一边拍着王的后背好让他平复呼吸。"都是我不好才…"

在他没说完的后半截话，初经人事的小男生仿佛看到了藏在床底下不敢让妈妈发现的情色刊物上才有的画面。他一直以为那都是骗人的，直到刚才一一吉尔伽美什把口腔里的精液全部咽了下去，粘稠的液体滑过食道发出的声音清晰地敲击着耳膜。

"啊啊，魔力质量不错嘛。"喃喃软语引得人浑身发酥，"乖，闭眼。"

阖上眼后所有感觉都被放大，藤丸闻到了淡淡的香味，酒香、奶香、花香、熟过了头的水果的香，吉尔伽美什身上发情的香味，柔软的唇贴上来，舌尖仔细地顺着牙齿扫动，一只胳膊勾上他的脖子把他往下拉，倒在床上发出沉闷的"嘭"的一声后 ，已经发硬的乳头贴上了胸口。

藤丸立香回忆着看过的那些书里的画面，笨拙地回应着，刚刚还青涩的小男生和饱经情事的王在深吻中交换着气息，引人不自觉地索取追逐。

最后还是吉尔伽美什先停止了，他眯起眼睛看着眼睛罩上欲望的男生，那眼睛里盛满对他的渴求。

很好，没有谁能拒绝如此盛景。

吉尔伽美什抬起一条腿，细白精致的足踝伸至藤原眼前，绯红的瞳眸微微眯起。

"舔。"

他这么下了命令。

藤丸立香似乎已经丧失了独立思考的意识，捧着面前的裸足，从嫩白的脚趾开始，到白玉的脚背，产卵的蜻蜓般细细密密的吻着，在足踝和小腿一路留下水痕和红色的啃咬痕迹。

没有岁月摧毁的痕迹，时光也无法沉淀的美。吉尔伽美什的腿无论是曲线还是皮肤都无可挑剔，月色泛着盈盈珠光，脚趾莹润脚踝纤巧，小腿细长结实，有着优美的曲线，哪怕是一向容易被忽略的膝盖都没有粗糙的皱纹。自此往上，修长的大腿散发着成熟的荷尔蒙。

在腿的尽头，会被打上马赛克的部位毫不掩饰地暴露在他眼前，浅色的毛发贴在丰美的肉体上，肛花一缩一缩的在空气里打颤。

"啊…啊~"吉尔伽美什毫无羞耻心可言地发出愉悦的呻吟，空旷多年的身体里欲望被再次唤醒，骨盆里泛出麻痒的感觉，战栗着从尾椎处扩散至全身。

湿漉漉的舌头移动到大腿根，完全不知道下一步该做什么的立香只能顺着他的腹股沟上下舔动，可怜巴巴的等着下一步的指示。

吉尔伽美什用唾液沾湿他的手指，然后抬了抬腰示意他将手指放进那个狭小的甬道内。

这样真的可以吗？藤丸立香仅有的生理知识让让犹豫不决。

"继续。"蛊惑的耳语再次响起，"好好干，不要弄疼本王啊。"

就好像因为蛇毒产生幻觉的猎物，反应过来的时候手指已经探了进去。即便吉尔伽美什努力放松了身体，干涩的甬道被进入还是传来饱胀的痛感，对于身体内部的嫩肉，藤丸立香没干过多少家务的手还是显得太过粗糙了。

好在这具身体饱经情事。肠道为了缓解异物带来的不适感分泌出液体，紧绷的肠肉也慢慢适应变得柔软，开始主动缠上手指蠕动收缩。立香小心翼翼地让手指在里面搅动着。"呜呜…"

苦闷的喘息也逐渐变成性感的呻吟。

微妙的快感自肉腔开始扩散，穴口变得扩展而外凸，浸润了一层滑腻的液体反着光，随着手指的搅拌产生小小的气泡，"噗啾噗啾" 的水声也越来越响。

与之成正比的是吉尔伽美什越来越大的呻吟声和身上析出的细密的汗珠，玉石雕塑的丰美肉体罩上诱人的光泽，开始按耐不住的，蛇一般地扭动，缠绕上年轻的男体。

"呜啊啊！"短促高亢的尖叫突然想起，吉尔伽美什抱紧了千年后的少年，弓起了身体，似乎受到了极大的刺激。

是…因为这里吗？藤丸立香向上勾起手指，用力压迫了下那块硬币大小的嫩肉，解惑的尖声呻吟再次从艳丽的红唇里飘出。

"就…就是那儿…"手指在那一小片区域划着圈，接连不断的刺激让吉尔伽美什的话变得断断续续的，肉穴的收缩也越来越强，他咬着牙让男孩在自己高潮前把二次勃起的阴茎插进来。

不管怎么说，被一个毛都没张齐的小鬼用手指弄到高潮实在是不能接受的事实…真是的，吉尔伽美什忍不住走神开始回想自己上一次和男人做是什么时候。如果没记错，应该是还活着的恩奇都，由野兽变成的人在作爱上也保留了野兽的习惯，在他身上咬出各种痕迹还舔来舔去，他还抱怨过恩奇都大的和牲口一样的阳具每次都弄得自己下半身废了一样的疼，而恩奇都总是没有丝毫歉意的表示地不犁不肥沃。

粗大的柱体撑开肛穴的不适感把泛黄的回忆搅散，把人拉回现实，缓慢的往刚刚深处微微凸起的点移动，用坚硬的龟头抵住然后往里不停地往里研磨，直到根部都压到光滑的臀部。

湿软的高温穴腔用细密的褶皱包裹了藤丸的性器，有自主意识般的不断紧缩、蠕动，撩拨着让这根青涩的阴茎，将快感源源不断地注入进去。

身体本能的开始追求快乐，在肉棒插入和抽出的过程中，俩人的身体不断磨合，藤丸立香的呼吸越来越急促。吉尔伽美什整个人都缠到了他身上，将硬如石子的送进他口中。肿胀的乳头让他有一种下一秒就会泌出乳汁奖励为王带来快乐的乖孩子的错觉，舌头在上面不停的勾弄，连带着让后穴搅的也越发激烈，涌动的媚肉不停拨动精关。

强烈的快乐像被扔进薄荷糖的可乐气泡剧烈上升，喷涌而出。在精液浇到被敏感的黏膜上时，藤丸感觉大脑一片空白，模模糊糊的听见吉尔伽美什发出了高亢的叫声。

等他神智逐渐恢复，缠在他腰上腿已经瘫在了床上保持着微妙的八字形时不时痉挛一下。肠道内的液体明显变多，其中大部分应该都是他刚刚射进去的精液，肉壁自然温柔的按摩着阴茎，只是没有刚才那么剧烈，更像是事后的余兴节目。

意识到发生了什么，藤丸立香只想用枕头埋死自己，不过那个枕头现在被贤王大人枕着，不归他。虽然刚刚以及现在的种种都证明是他上了吉尔伽美什，但这种壮举的后续显然不是他能处理的起的。

藤丸立香哭都哭不出来，不管怎么说，还是先出来比较好…吧…已经疲软的已经在往外抽了没有两厘米就被肉穴绞紧，刚刚软成水的媚肉此刻异常强硬。吉尔伽美什一只手按住他的肩头，用力往下一拉，把人撂倒在床上，熟练地靠在了藤丸立香的颈窝，安慰似的拍了拍小男生的脑袋。"杂种，睡觉。"

"可是那个…"

"哦~本王那里不舒服吗？"蜜穴还配合地绞紧了那具分身。

藤丸立香立刻闭眼睛装死。

第二天早上，当我们的主角在面对惯例的晨勃时看到笑得恶意盈盈的王时才明白，这只是为了再榨他（的魔力）一次而已。

end

轩酱


End file.
